The Middle Winchester
by KatilynUzumaki
Summary: The Spencer Reid the BAU team knows isn't real. His real name is Spencer Winchester, younger brother of Dean Winchester and twin of Sam Winchester.


**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own Supernatural or Criminal minds

**Authors note:** I did my best with trying to put Spencer into the Winchester family without any major inconsistencies. The story takes place right before episode 14 of season 2 (the episode where Spencer gets captured) in Criminal Minds and season 1 of Supernatural. I changed the Fisher King episode a little since it took place before the start of the fanfic and the team met his schizophrenic mother. Also I moved the Criminal Minds episode Corazon which originally took place in season 6 to season 2. Gideon will replace the parts Rossi played. Also Spencer is a little OOC

**Chapter 1**

My name is Spencer Reid, I am the only child of Diana Reid a former 15th century literature professor and William Reid a lawyer. I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada and I have and I.Q. of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. My mom, Diana Reid, is a paranoid schizophrenic who, when I was eighteen had committed involuntarily to Bennington Sanitarium, a psychiatric institution. My dad, William Reid abandoned the family when I was ten leaving me to take care of my mother I graduated high school at the age of twelve and attended Caltech when I was sixteen then proceeded to earn my first doctorate, in Mathematics the following year. Between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one I completed two more doctorates, in Chemistry and Engineering, and two Bachelor's degrees in Psychology and Sociology. After finishing college I entered the FBI academy at the age of twenty-one and was placed in the BAU and given the title Supervisory Special agent when I was twenty-two becoming the youngest member. Aaron Hotchner then took me under his wing and taught me how to shoot. Or at least that is what my team thinks. What they don't know is that it's all a lie, that the Spencer they know and love isn't real.

My real name is Spencer Winchester. I am the middle child of Mary and John Winchester, or at least I am by two minutes. I have an older brother, Dean, who is twenty-six and a fraternal twin brother named Sam. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, May 2nd, 1983. My mother, Mary Winchester, who died when me and Sam were only six months old in a house fire. Or at least that's what the public thought, in reality she was killed by a demon. Yes, I said demon. That day opened up a new world to the Winchesters. We were welcomed into the world of creatures like demons, ghosts, vampires, shape shifters, wendigos, and so much more. These things you would have to see to believe. That's also when our dad, John Winchester, became a hunter and made it the family business. I didn't find out how mom really died until I was six. I still have an I.Q of 187 so it was easy to tell when some things weren't adding up. So I went to Dean and asked him straight out when he told me to let it go, I wouldn't. So eventually he told me about the things hiding in the dark, the monsters under my bed and in my closet were actually real. I just had to promise not to tell Sam, a promise I kept and Sam ended up being told about it by Dean when he was eight. We moved around a lot when we were kids, staying in old broken down motels. We hardly ever stayed in any place longer than a month. It was a miracle that I was able to graduate high school let alone graduate at the age of twelve. Instead of father son bonding time being catch like with the usual family, dad taught us how to shoot, the different types of creatures and how you deal with them. Since I finished high school when I was twelve dad started taking me with on hunting trips, originally it was just simple salt and burns, but later advanced to taking down more dangerous creatures such as wendigos and vampires. Two years later Dean graduated and joined us on hunts, with Sam still in school me and Dean became pretty close. Christmas was usually just me, Sam, and Dean. Dean would always "mysteriously" come up with presents for us. One year me and Sam managed to get Dean an amulet that he has worn ever since. I hunted with Dean and dad for two more years until I couldn't take it anymore. Me and dad always had a fragile relationship, if even that. Unlike Sam and him who would fight over playing sports and hunting, me and him could never see eye to eye. He could not fathom why I would rather sit and read than, in Dean's own words, gank some monsters. It got to the point where you could expect us to blow up at each other at least twice a day whenever he was home.

I was sixteen when I made the decision to leave home. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I loved Sam and Dean and I didn't want to hurt them, when I left them I also left a piece of myself behind. I had to get out though, I wanted to do something different with my life, to actually go places. I didn't want my future to be dingy, rundown motels. I still remember the day I left like it was yesterday. Me and dad just got into one of our biggest fights yet. When he turned to me and said that I was a disappointment to the family and if I didn't want to hunt to just leave, that's exactly what I did. Sam was still school and that's the only reason I was able to leave when I did. I wouldn't have been able to face both Dean and Sam. As it was, I stormed into my room, grabbed a bag, and started cramming my things into it. The whole time dad was yelling at me telling me that as soon as I went out that door, to never come back. Dean was right next to me pleading for me not to go. As soon as my last item, a picture of me and Sam handing Dean his amulet, was packed into my bag, I swung it onto my shoulder, spun on my heel and headed out the door and to the bus stop. Dean followed me the entire way begging me to come back and stay, for him, for Sammy. My resolution briefly slipped but I already had come so far. I turned to Dean and could see the pain shining brightly in his eyes. Him being the oldest, was always the one to take care of us. He was the one that raised us, he was always more of a dad to me than our actual dad was. I told him that I had to do this, and with that I turned and boarded the bus and was now on my way to Caltech. As I watched Dean slowly walk away I could feel a piece of me breaking a piece I knew I might never get back. I also decided at that moment I would no longer be Spencer Winchester. I had to become someone new, I had to leave my past behind so I became Spencer Reid. Leaving my family and hunting behind, or so I thought.

Randall Garner. Randall Garner was the unsub that almost unraveled all my hard work of making Spencer Winchester disappear. Back when it was just me and my dad hunting we met him after a hunt in Las Vegas. He had a ghost of a young girl attached to him following him around like a lost puppy. After he told us about the fire we assumed the ghost was the Rebecca he was talking about, and managed to convince him that she was dead. Thanks to Bobby, who had one of his friends that owed him a favor come and play the part of Diana my schizophrenic mother, we managed to delude my team into thinking the case revolved around my mother. The only reason why I have been able to keep my secret safe, with a team full of profilers around who know you better than you know yourself was because I never talked about my past and they never questioned me. After the Fisher king case, things seemed to cool down. I went on living as Spencer Reid actually believing my past would stay hidden. Unfortunately things never stayed hidden for long. I learned that lesson when one day my past decided to waltz right up into my office, literally.


End file.
